Because I am his Sempai
by Appleslap
Summary: Belphegor and Fran walking through the woods to Varia Head Quarters. Yaoi


Belphegor x Fran

A violent storm was well underway. The rain was shooting down fast and hard like gun shots. The lightning flashed itself in its bright zigzag ever few minutes. The thunder followed quickly after grumbling loudly. There was a black out and everyone had simply retired that night. All, but two; me included.

There is nothing worse than being with the one you obviously hate. Scratch that. Nothing is worse than being forced to be with the one you completely loathe. Yes, that sounds about right. Once Mammon died, I became the youngest member of the Varia, until _he_ showed up. Since none of the other members wanted to deal with the snot-nosed pain in the ass, I was nominated the one he would tag along with.

_Because I am his Senpai_, I had to.

Since he was just starting out and getting the hang of how we did our line of work, whenever I was assigned a kill, he would trail behind and watch. He never helped during my missions. I didn't need it. Plus he was too stupid to figure a pose to open his box without removing that ridiculous frog hat I make him wear. I don't make him wear it because it fills Mammon's void, but out of pleasure. If I have to have the little shit around, I might as well entertain myself. He looks like an idiot.

Clothed in our black now drenched uniforms, we made our way home to the Varia's Head Quarters. Every step we took made a crunchy slush noise from the mucky dirt road path we walked.

I had a stride in my step a good few feet behind him as always. It was a good distance to hurl knives at him when he spoke out of term, which was almost too often. (I really had to carry a lot of knives when he was around.) He really had the audacity to call me things like a Fallen Prince or a Fake prince. Sometimes I really just wanted to shove a knife down his throat and see if he still had the stomach to identify me as such. I wasn't a fallen or fake prince. I was absolutely one hundred percent royalty and deserved to be referred that way.

I went back to the thought of shoving a knife down that throat of his. Just thinking about shutting him using violence made me tingly all over. I bet I could really make him scream and break him down.

_Because I am his Sempai_; if I didn't, who would?

The little teal haired frog suddenly stopped and looked back at me nonchalantly. I, although irritated that I had to, stopped as well waiting for some idiotic thing to pour out of his cheeky mouth. "Bel-Senpai, that look your giving me is giving me shivers." He didn't even look anxious. That sarcastic empty tone of his pretty much said it all. Nothing bothered this freak. He showed no emotion or feeling. It annoyed the hell out of me. It was like he was making fun of me by not taking me seriously. Or ever taking anything seriously for that matter. I hated it.

"What are you going to do about it, Uncute Kouhai?" I asked with a toothy smile.

_Because I am his Sempai_, I could.

"Well nothing." Fran stated after actually giving it some thought.

"Ushishishi," I laughed at my underclassmen. "That's what I thought, Froggy." At the mention of frog he looked upwards as if to look at his hat. He adjusted it a bit and then shrugged his shoulders as if to say there was no fixing it; either that or he was shrugging my answer off.

He turned back around and started walking again. Seemingly given up on the conversation. Good. I hated talking with him anyway.

"Bel-Senpai, have I done something to upset you?" He asked with his uncaring voice, it made me twitch with anger. He didn't stop and turn around this time to ask; just kept on walking. I was still following behind.

Taking out a freshly polished silver knife, I flung it at the uncute boy. It boiled my blood that he didn't ever react to my stabbings. It was like he expected it. "Does that answer your question? Ushishishi."

"Ouch. That hurt." Faker.

"Then fall to the ground and die."

"A poorly crafted weapon like this couldn't kill a fly- Ouch."

I chucked two more knives at him before he finished the sentence. "You really have a death wish, don't you?" I wasn't expecting an answer. This Frog liked knocking on Death's door.

"So what is it that I've done to you?" He inquired after a short pause to collect the knives from his back. He didn't toss them to the floor, but stuffed them into his pocket. I found myself wondering if he was actually going to return them polished, like I demanded sometimes.

You know; _because I am his Sempai_.

I shot back at him with a very indifferent tone, "Froggy, don't bother asking stupid random questions. I won't answer. A prince owes no answers he doesn't want to give." I stated and ended my sentence with my signature chuckle.

He should know why I hate him. His everything was the cause. His existence bothered me utterly. Was he really that stupid to ask? I don't thinks so.

He gazed back at me with those vacant teal eyes of his that spoke no emotion as if he was searching to connect with my covered eyes. "Bel-Sempai, -" He cut himself off as if rethinking his train of thought before finishing; "Do you ever regret fighting with your brother as a child?"

Regret? Ha. My twin brother got what he deserved (Even if he survived. . .). But instead of answering out loud, I asked him a question instead. "What is there to regret?"

"You two could have tried to get along, couldn't you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Ushishishi, Stupid questions again." Why was I giving Fran the time of day? This needed to stop. "Just keep your big mouth closed until we reach Head Quarters." I walked passed him taking the lead now tired of looking at him. He did take the hint that I didn't want any more questions. Stupid or not. I never looked back to see the look on his face. Because there would be no look. He has no expressions.

Maybe it was the storm, but this walk to Varia Head Quarters was dragging out longer then I thought it would.

"Sempai, how much longer?" The long silence was broken just like that. Fran had caught up to me and was walking besides me now.

"We're almost there." I think.

"Why did we walk again?"

"I wasn't in the mood to take a faster route." It was the storm. I like dragging out my time in storms. It reminds me of myself; being of the Storm Flame after all. But this walk was somehow lasting a bit longer then I originally thought. I was pretty sure we weren't lost. We were on the path and ever thing out in the woods.

"Sempai," He asked, teal eyes slowly glancing from tree to tree that we passed.

"What Frog?"

I needed something to pass the time besides the roaring storm above us, so I was humoring him. If he was going to ask me if he could remove his frog hat again I was seriously going to kill him. No one here to stop me.

_Because I am his Sempai, _It should be me who kills him, right?

"Have you heard the stories about these woods?"

"Stories?" I looked at him through blonde bangs with a tilt of my head and a broad smile on my face. Oh, this had to be entertaining. What? Froggy was afraid of some killer like Jason in these woods out to get him? He should be more fearsome of the bloodthirsty guy walking next to him. But no, Froggy won't see it coming when I rip a knife into him. Starting at the neck down to groin. A nice and messy cut. I was suddenly feeling hot. Weird.

Fran stopped and stared at me. I stopped to now, looking right back. He appeared completely serious. Okay, Froggy had me going now . . . "That if you get lost in these woods, there is no why out."

"Ushishishi. Nice try." I start walking again. Mentally hitting myself for falling for that fake act. The act had been so bad to begin with.

"Sempai, you don't believe me." I turned back to him and nodded that I didn't believe him. He chased up to me going against the sudden strong gust of wind and losing his giant frog hat. "Oh!"He put his hands on his naked head and jerked around to see it now eyes down in the mud. "My hat." He picked it up not sure what to do with it now.

"Well," He turned his gaze from the hat back to me. "Put it on. I thought I told you I'd kill you if you didn't have it on." I laughed and gave him a grand toothy smile that said I wasn't joking around.

"But Sempai," He whined at me with a face unbothered as per usual, "It's covered in mud."

"You should've thought of that before playing in wet dirt, Ushishishi."

I could make lies like that, _because I am his Sempai_.

He wasn't putting it on. He just kept looking from me to the hat. Like he was deciding whether her would rather wear a muddy hat or face my wrath for defying me. "Well, my Uncute Kouhai?"

"Bel-Sempai . . ."

"Fine then." Like a flash of the storm hovering above us, I was on Fran before either one of us could think. Forcing him into the muddy mush ground I sat on top of his groin. Mud splashed up hitting me on the checks and the dirt water was shampooing in the Frog's hair. "And here I though Frogs liked mud."

"Sempai, I'm not actually a frog-mm . . . !" I covered his mouth with my hand. Tired of him interrupting my fun.

"Why don't you just shut up while I kill you? Ushishishi." I licked my lips and gave a grin to my victim.

I was finally going to kill the Uncute Kouhai. _Because I am his murderous Sempai_.

"Mmph . . ." If he wanted to fight back, he could've. I had no restraints for his hands. But they just lay limp on either side of his head. His fists weren't ever clenched. His palms were exposed and there was still no expression on his face. Just staring at me with those blank eyes of his. He was still unafraid of me . . . Not for long.

"Sorry, can't hear you." I rocked on him a tad so I could pull out a knife from my pocket with my free hand. I must have straddled him some with my hips because I felt his body twitch underneath mine. "Hm?" I seemed to have got him slightly aroused with that alone. His cheeks were pinking. His eyes were closed tight. And now his hands were clenched firmly. Like he was trying to picture something unattractive so I wouldn't feel how his pants were getting mildly tight. So that was it. That was how to throw him off center. Now, before I killed him, I was going to mess with him.

_Because I am his Sempai._

I removed my hand from his mouth and leaned down. Knife at his throat, I put my lips to his ear and whispered, "Something tells me you wouldn't mind getting lost in these woods with me. Am I right? Ushishishi."

"W-wrong."

Stuttering? Such an excellent sign. "Oh really?" I bit on his earlobe, soft at first, but then I remembered; I'm not doing this to be romantic. I'm a violent Storm. So I bit harder. Which earned me a moan from the Frog. I lifted myself up slightly and saw that Fran had clasped a hand over his mouth to stop any more moans from his mouth.

This was more fun than I thought it would be. Finally that desperate expression was on his face and it was I who had put it there.

"What's the matter, my Uncute Kouhai, you look positively flustered."

He removed his hand and was trying to regain his neutral face. "I'm not."

"Ushishishi, then I still have more to do here." Much more. I lunged and captured Fran's lips, pushing my own down on his. His hands pushed at my stomach as if to push me away, but fat luck they were having. I released his lips for a second to grab hold of the bottom lip for a taste tough enough to draw blood. He seemed to find abuse more arousing then pleasure because his hands were pulling at my under shirt rather than pushing.

This was a helpful hint. I started biting at any tasty showing skin I saw. His neck was bruising with my marks. I sliced his left check with my knife and torn open his shirt to start fresh on his chest. All the while his mouth was watering and face flushed. He moaned every time I drew blood.

"Frog, you look cute when all you can answer me with is a moan." I flicked his hard nipple with my middle finger and thumb. I loved the control over someone I couldn't normally have over.

"Ngh . . . Just kill me . . ." He shuddered, he was begging me now and it was delicious.

"Ushishishi, this is simply perfect." I held his chin in my hand and looked him dead in the eye. "Utterly perfect-" I stopped. It was too perfect. The rabid storm to fuel my tornado of lust. The fact that a simple walk home was extremely long. That ever question out of Fran's mouth had slowly driven me to kill and attack him more, no wait, that's normal.

"You figured it out." I looked at Fran with surprise then closed my eyes tight.

Everything melted away and I was standing next to Fran again. His hat was not muddy and it was on his head. His face was emotionless again. His jacket wasn't ripped open. All the hickeys and cuts I put on him were gone.

"An illusion . . ." I suddenly pieced it all together. I grabbed Fran by the collar, "You put me under a Goddamn illusion?!"

"Bel-Sempai, I was just trying to do something nice for you."

"What?" I questioned him back.

"You hate having me follow you everywhere, right? So I figured if you had the chance to have complete control over me, you'd be happy." He looked sincere for a split second.

I released him, hating myself more for believing the whole illusion. "And what drove you to do something nice for me?"

"Well . . . It's because you're my Sempai."


End file.
